Actions Have Consequences, Good and Bad
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: Black Siren had built a life for herself on Earth 1 assuming the identity of her doppelganger. Things were going well until her doppelgangers past came back on her, risking everything she worked for since coming to this Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**i mainly write Olicity fics for the Arrow fandom, however, this was a requested story and will focus on Black Siren/Earth 2 Laurel Lance. SO if you're not a fan of Black Siren or Laurel than you probably don't want to read this. Just thought I give you a heads up before you start reading the story. **

* * *

Black Siren hadn't been entirely sure about taking up her doppelganger of this Earth's identity.

Being a lawyer, wasn't all that strange, she had wanted to be one before her life went to crap and she came into her abilities but then Zoom happened and she ended up on a different earth with a chance to wipe the slate clean and start over as someone else.

Someone who wasn't Black SIren. Someone who hasn't taken a life. She got to start over as Laurel Lance, DA, who was out to save the world. One court case at a time.

Sure there were some undesired annoyances, like keeping up with her old friends and co-workers but ultimately the perks were worth it. Her old life was behind her and the world was at her fingertips. She could do anything she wanted and with Laurel Lance's perfect reputation she could get away with anything and with her perfect life what more could she want.

* * *

Laurel exited the courtroom a smug grin tugging at her lips. She had won her case against a big-time drug dealer who was known to be pushing, ice, crack, and heroin on the corner just across from Starling academy, his target customers were teenagers as young as fourteen.

He didn't care if sometimes the batches were bad. 8 kids in the last two months had overdosed on a bad batch of heroin.

But thanks to her he would be serving a 15-year sentence without a chance of parole.

Don't get her wrong, she could care less about putting the guy behind bars and doing her part to clean up the streets however she did love winning.

Feeling really good about her win Laurel never noticed the eyes, watching her, following her throughout the day.

Lianna Williams did her best to remain unseen but it was difficult with her condition but her condition also helped her look unassuming. She was just another pregnant woman as far as anyone else was concerned.

She had spent weeks watching Laurel, trying to decide whether or not to go further with her plan or drop it, however, ultimately she decided this was something she had to do and it wasn't like Laurel didn't deserve it.

Her stomach still twisted when she remembered how awful Laurel had been to her before they cut ties in law school.

Finally, after all these years Laurel's past was going to come back and haunt her and Lianna would get what she needed from her and finally be even with the woman she used to call her friend.

Lianna allowed her dark hair to fall around her shoulders, framing her face, helping to keep her features hidden from the camera she walked passed and further down the court corridor.

She wouldn't make her move today but soon and then everything will fall into place and she would have everything she was ever going to need to begin her new life with her unborn child.

* * *

Laurel poured through her files, she was preparing for a case that had landed on her desk two weeks ago. This one she felt a bit more determined to win. A father was killed, taken away from his wife and two daughters because he had witnessed a hit being taken out.

It, strangely enough, reminded her of losing her own beloved father too soon. Way before his time. It filled her with anger.

She wanted to get revenge for the man. Her first instinct was to just kill his killer but that would complicate the life she was building for her self and she couldn't have that so she would settle for putting the son of a bitch behind bars for the rest of his life.

A knocked sounded on her office door, her eyes narrowed, she closed the folder she was pursuing and moved to the door swinging it open to reveal a woman draped in a large trench coat. She was pretty in that wholesome kind of way, perfect olive skin, dark brown hair, and warm deep brown eyes, lips painted red.

"Hi, Laurel, it's been a while. I know I'm probably the last person you expected to see but I need your help." The woman greeted. "May I come in?"

Laurel plastered on a fake welcoming smile. She had no idea who this woman was and she needed to play this carefully. "Sure. Please, come in." she held the door opened wider for the woman.

Lianna Williams stepped into the room, casting a glance around the room, a feeling of anger hitting her, realizing this all could have been hers if it wasn't for Laurel.

If Laurel hadn't ruined her life to benefit her own and jump-start her career, she would be where Laurel was today.

She quickly schooled her expression, pushing her anger down, turning to look at Laurel who she noticed was watching her with a close eye.

"Please have a seat." Laurel rounded her desk and took a seat in her chair.

Lianna took a seat, sitting carefully across from her.

"What can I help you with?" asked Laurel with a sigh.

"I'm being stalked by this guy. I know this isn't your kind of thing but I'm scared he's going to kill me." Lianna said, hoping she sounded as convincing as she did when she practiced it in the mirror before coming here.

"Have you tried getting a restraining order? Going to the cops?" Laurel questioned, trying to hide her annoyance of being asked to help with a situation that was not something she dealt with on a regular basis.

"None of it works." Lianna shook her head. "Please, I need you to help me. It's the least you could do."

Laurel paused at her words, the least she could do? The woman made it sound like she had done something in the past that she needed to make amends for. What that could be? She had no idea.

"I'll see what I can do," Laurel said opening a drawl in her desk and retrieving a form and held it out to Lianna. "I'm gonna need you to feel this out."

Lianna accepted the papers and grabbed a pen from Laurel's desk and started filling the papers out. "Thank you so much." She shot Laurel a grateful look. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Of course." Laurel plastered on a smile, watching Lianna closely, wondering about her connection to the Laurel of this earth.

Laurel didn't want to help this woman, not really. She would rather she didn't have any involvement with someone from this earth's Laurel's past. She didn't want to complicate things for her but the truth was she couldn't say no. She had to keep appearances, even if it meant doing things like helping the woman when she really didn't want to.

Keeping up appearances as the Laurel Lance of this world is her top priority. She would not let one little problem in the form of a small brunette with perfect olive skin and red lips ruin the life she had built for herself on this earth.

"Here." Lianna held out the forms she just filled out.

Laurel took it, eyes scanning over her name, the only real reason why she wanted her to fill out the form so she could get her name. She didn't need the woman knowing she had no idea who she was.

Lianna Williams.

Laurel looked up at the woman, Laurel Williams, and faked a smile. "Okay, then, I am going to do everything that I can to help you."

Lianna waited till she turned around slipping the forms into a file cabinet and quickly placed a listening device beneath her desk, securing it there.

She stood slowly and walked over to a shelf of books that lined her office and slipped a tiny camera in between two law books.

"What are you doing?" Laurel questioned.

Lianna whirled around and plastered on her most innocent smile. "I was just taking a look at your law books."

Laurel eyed her suspiciously before gesturing her to sit back down. "Why don't you tell me more about this guy who has been stalking you. The more I know the more I'll be able to help you."

Lianna retook her seat and launched into a well-fabricated story, hoping she sounded as convincing as she thought she did.

She didn't need Laurel discovering her true reason for being there.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel walked out of the courtroom, her steps quick. Anger surged through her rising to the surface.

She couldn't believe that she had lost her fucking case.

She had been working hard on it for weeks, pulling all-nighters and doing everything she could to make sure she won.

Where the hell did she go wrong?

She barely noticed as people made a wide berth as she walked, a scowl making her beautiful features look harsh and intimidating.

* * *

Laurel slammed her office door behind her, still, her anger boiled just beneath the surface. She glanced at the case files on her desk and swiped her hand across it sending everything crashing to the floor including her desktop computer.

She didn't stop then, she moved to the shelves behind her lined with photos, awards, and figurines and sent them crashing to the ground.

A sound of frustration left her and she moved to the shelf sending the books crashing, she didn't stop instead she saw a tiny red flashing light among the books thrown across the floor.

She crouched low and reached for the light, picking up the small device, eyes narrowing when she held the small piece of metal flashing red, realizing it was a small camera.

How the hell did that get there?

More importantly who had put it there in the first place and why?

She raised her gaze across the room, searching the room with new eyes, searching for more camera's.

She moved with purpose through the room, she tossed more things to the floor. This time however not out of anger but searching for cameras or possibly a bug. If there was one camera there was the possibility of there being more than just the one.

She didn't find anything until she looked around her overturned desk and found what she had been searching for a second bug, taped beneath her desk.

She dropped it to the floor and stomp her heel on it, looking up with an angry glare, lips twisting into a scowl.

She had no idea who bugged her office but she sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

The first thing Laurel did was try to determine how long ago the bugs had been planted. It was hard to say because she couldn't be sure how long that was.

She had no idea that she was being watched or why and it frustrated her. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

She couldn't for the life of her figure out how long and moved on to who could have done it and why and to do that she had to start with anyone who had access to her office in the last couple weeks who might have the motive to spy on her.

It took time but Laurel was able to narrow down her suspect list to a few co-workers and clients and finally Lianna. Next, she looked for motive and surprisingly enough Lianna was the only one who might have the motive to do something like this.

Laurel recalled the comment Lianna had made when she came to her for help when she made it sound like Laurel had done something in her past that was better off left uncovered.

There was something there and she was determined to find out what exactly that was but to do that she would need to learn everything she could about Lianna.

* * *

Laurel started digging into Lianna's life, running a background check on her, learning she had finished college and started law school where she learned her Earth 1 counterpart attended at the same time as Lianna.

Laurel dug in deeper and found that Lianna had lost her parents in a car crash when she was sixteen and afterward she went to live with her aunt and uncle who put her through college and helped her find her way.

It was quite the life story but things got really interesting when she found Lianna was kicked out of Law School for cheating.

Laurel was honestly surprised by this. In the time that she had met with Lianna she didn't come across as someone who would cheat and taking a look at Lianna's previous test score and records, it didn't appear that she needed to resort to something so underhanded. So why did she? She was a smart girl.

It left the question of why she would jeopardize her future for something so risky.

She thought back to how she was sure there was some kind of bad history between Lianna and her Earth 1 doppelganger. Maybe this had something to do with it.

But if she was right and it was Lianna she would have to play this close to her chest, go along with whatever game the woman was playing and once Lianna reveals her true intentions, she would strike back against her.

For the next two weeks Laurel allowed Lianna to think they were friends and she was helping her, they got lunch in her office three times a week.

She started discussions that took on a more personal route. Asking Lianna about her family, what she was up to lately.

Lianna didn't seem to think anything of it much to Laurel's surprise.

Lianna revealed that her aunt and uncle were doing great, they were supportive and helped her when they could. She admitted she was working as a waitress at a diner down by the pier for the last two years.

Still, Laurel felt like despite her willingness to answer all her questions, there was something Lianna was keeping from her. Something crucial.

* * *

A knock sounded on her office door and Laurel looked up from her desk to see Lianna walk inside, wearing a large purple coat that swamped her figure.

Laurel was more or less used to Lianna wearing coats that looked far too large on her, covering the woman's figure completely. On more than one occasion Laurel wondered what she was trying to hide underneath all those coats.

"Lianna, you're early, I wasn't expecting you for another hour but perhaps since you're here early we can go over your case. I think I have a way of really helping you." Laurel forced a smile, hoping it didn't look fake.

Lianna shut the door behind her. "How about we cut the crap, Laurel. That smile does not fool me."

It was only then that Laurel noticed Lianna usually beautiful features were twisted into a scowl, her eyes dark with anger.

"What's wrong, Lianna?" Laurel questioned slowly.

"I know you've been looking into me." Lianna accused. "Looking into my aunt and uncle and anyone else who is a part of my life."

Laurel stood and walked around her desk toward Lianna. "And how could you possibly know that? Have you been spying on me?"

"When did you find the Camera?" Lianna questioned. "How long have you been playing me?"

"I've been playing you?" Laurel laughed bitterly. "That's rich. You've been playing me since the day you came to me for help. I know you never needed my help, you were after something else entirely."

Laurel stepped forward until she was in reaching distance of Lianna and glared at her. "What is it that you're after here, Lianna? What do you really want from me?"

"To ruin your life. Like you ruin mine." Lianna said with acid in her tone.

"How did I ruin your life?" Laurel questioned carefully. She was pretty she had an idea but she wanted Lianna to confirm it.

"You're sick." Lianna accused. "You want to rub it in my face by having me say it."

Laurel said nothing, her look becoming challenging.

Lianna glared. "You ruined my life when you exposed me for cheating and got me kicked out of law school. My future was right in front of me and you took it from me and as if that wasn't enough you had to fuck my boyfriend! I trusted you and you betrayed me! You don't care whose life you ruin as long as it benefits yours. Who cares who you hurt as long as Laurel Lance ends up at the top, right?!"

Laurel didn't know what to say. From everything she knew about her Earth 1 self, she was good, she had a perfect reputation and everyone respected her. She was loyal to her friends.

What Lianna was accusing her of sounded nothing like the woman she had learned about but she knew better than anyone the secrets people keep.

Still, she wasn't going to let her Earth 1's past mistakes ruin the life she had built for herself. She took a step forward. "You think you can ruin my life with mistakes I made in the past? For the wrong choices you mad? You really think anyone's going to take your word over mine? I am the D.A. and you're no one. Nothing you can say will turn against me."

"Not even that you're working with Vigilantes?" Lianna challenged.

"Not a single person would believe you." Laurel jaw clenched.

"They would if I have proof. Hard evidence to back up my claim." Lianna squared back her shoulders.

"You're bluffing." Laurel accused, her hackles rising. "If you had proof you wouldn't need to come to me. You could just go public with what you have."

Lianna's lips twisted into a smirk, her eyes glinting. "Are you really willing to find out if I'm bluffing? It will ruin you. Stupid and reckless if you ask me. But hey, it's your reputation at stake and your freedom."

"What are you demanding of me exactly?" Laurel asked carefully. If Lianna was telling the truth and she really did have proof it would not be good for her or anyone else.

"Fifty grand," Lianna answered, eyes glinting.

"Fifty grand," Laurel repeated incredulously. "You can't be serious. What makes you think I have that kind of cash."

"You know people Laurel. You're the DA, you have ways with coming up with that kind of cash and if you don't want your world to come crashing down around you, you're going to give me exactly what I want." Lianna stepped back toward the door, her fingers curling around the handle.

"And if I refuse?" Laurel challenged.

"Are you really willing to lose everything? Do yourself a favor and just do as I ask that way we all win here." Lianna pulled the door open. "Expect a call from me soon."

Laurel watch her walk out and she felt her blood boil, her lips twisting into a scowl, jaw clenching.

How dare anyone blackmail her, make demands of her. Let alone someone like Lianna?

She had underestimated Lianna's character but she wouldn't make that mistake again.

If Lianna wanted an enemy she got one. Laurel would make Lianna pay for her schemes and the woman would have no one to blame but herself.

She would see she wasn't dealing with just any Laurel Lance.

No. She was dealing with Black Siren and she would regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter has been rewritten with two new scenes and revised from the original version.**

* * *

Laurel had been on edge since Lianna blackmailed her.

She was unsure of how to handle matters. Back on her Earth, she was harsher and didn't care about what she had to do to ensure she always won. If she were on her Earth, she would have more than likely have killed her already, but that wasn't who she was anymore.

She had to go about this another way. She was unsure what that way was going to be.

Still, she couldn't just do nothing.

She started following Lianna, watching her every move, tracking her whenever she could.

Lianna worked two jobs, one as a waitress at a diner near the Glades; she took the bus to get to and from work. She seemed to isolate herself from others. She was holding everyone around her at arm's length. What Laurel didn't understand was why.

* * *

Laurel slipped through the doors of a small local law firm. It was pretty easy. The security was lax, which wasn't a surprise since it was in the Glades. And was one of the less reputable law firms in Starling.

She had seen Lianna come in here for the past few days as early as eight in the morning and leave around four. She doubted Lianna was a lawyer here, not after she was banned from taking the bar, so the question was, what did she do here.

Laurel lowered the hat on her head and adjusted the glasses she wore, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She hoped the minimal disguise was enough to keep anyone from recognizing her.

She saw Lianna walking down the hall, and she followed at a slower pace watching as she turned down the corner and got onto the elevator. She poked her head around the corner. She waited till the doors slid closed before moving forward, watching as the elevator climb floors till finally coming to a stop on the fourth floor.

Laurel glanced around and saw while a few people were walking about none seem to be paying her any attention. She moved toward the door for the stairs and slipped into the stairwell and quickly jogged up the floor fights of stairs, and exit out onto the fourth floor, she peered down the hallway. She caught sight of Lianna talking with two other women. One was a redhead with a pixie hair cut; the other was a blonde with curls that fell around her shoulders.

She moved closer discreetly, close enough to hear them.

"Beth, I need you to go to the Starbucks on 31' st street and get me a decaf, Soy Latte With An Extra Shot And Cream," Lianna told her.

"But that's nearly thirty minutes away." Beth protested.

"And?" Lianna raised one perfect brow.

"I won't be back in time before my break is over." Beth protested.

"Then you better get going." Lianna shooed her away.

Beth shot her a disbelieving look before shrinking away to do as she was instructed.

"Do you always have to treat the interns like corporate slaves, Lianna?" The redhead asked, her judgment evident.

"Of course not, but it is fun watching others rush to do my bidding like I'm their queen, speaking of underlings. I need to pick up my dry cleaning on 57 and Paseo."

"I am not one of your interns," the redhead protested. "Not anymore."

Lianna's eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward. "No, you're not, but you are still beneath my station. You are nothing more than the receptionist. Me? I am the executive assistant to one of the partners of this office, and I am rapidly moving up the business ladder. Let's not forget how close I am with my boss, who happens to be your boss's boss, Andrea."

Andrea shrunk back at the reminder.

"You would do well to remember you do not want to make an enemy out of me." Lianna continued.

Andrea pursed her lips, glaring. "I will have your dry cleaning back by the end of your lunch hour."

Lianna smirked. "I thought so." she walked away. It felt good to boss around those that were beneath her ranking in the company. She could say and do whatever she wanted without worrying about the consequences. As far as she was concerned, she outranked them, and that made them beneath her. She was better than them, and she had no problem making sure they knew it.

Laurel's eyes narrowed, Lianna could pretend to be a good person, but after what she just saw, it was clear she wasn't. She was far from innocent and knowing that Laurel began to hatch a plan of her own. A plan to take of Lianna before she could use the information she had to ruin her life.

If anyone's life were going to be ruined, it would be Lianna's. Laurel would make damn sure of it.

In following her, Laurel realized more than what her background check had revealed to her. Besides her aunt and uncle, she had no family, and they were getting up there in age. She looked after them more than they did her.

She was more alone than Laurel had thought.

But realizing Lianna was alone was not the most shocking revelation.

No, the most shocking revelation was when she got a look at Lianna's actual figure, what she had been hiding beneath her coat.

Her stomach was large and round with child.

It was no wonder she was so desperate for money. Lianna was a single pregnant woman living in the Glades, tasked with taking care of her aunt and uncle, whose health was declining with each passing year.

Knowing that Lianna was pregnant did complicate how she went forward with dealing with her.

Laurel needed to make sure Lianna kept quiet, and she needed to find out what all she knew. She needed to see if she had the proof Lianna claimed to have, and if Lianna did, she needed to destroy it.

Still, she needed to deal with her, but she was hesitant to risk harming an unborn baby.

So the question is just how far was she willing to take this?

It was something she thought about long and hard.

She wasn't a good person, but there was a time she was, and a good person wouldn't harm an innocent pregnant woman.

But then again, Lianna wasn't an innocent woman, was she?

An innocent person, somebody good would not be blackmailing her for an insane amount of money she didn't have or for mistakes that were not hers.

And while she may be reluctant to make a move against Lianna because she was pregnant, she wasn't going to let that stop her from doing something. Doing nothing was not an option.

* * *

Lianna hated her waitress job with a passion, but she needed the extra money. With the baby coming soon, she needed all the money she could get her hands on.

Everyone always said having a baby was expensive, and they were right.

And they were even more expensive when you were on your own. Sure, the baby's father was in her life, but he couldn't give assistance without his wife finding out the truth, and he reused to let his bastard child ruin his marriage.

It made Lianna's blood boil, just thinking about how he saw their child. Her child.

A bastard. A problem to be taken care of.

Well, screw his ass. Lianna didn't need him. Her baby didn't need him.

She would take care of herself and the baby. She was more than capable of providing for her family without anyone's help but her own.

So yes, she would endure a stupid waitress job in need be until she had enough money to start a new life for both her and her unborn child.

She spent the last four hours waitressing tables, dealing with rude customers, and even a drunk who likes to grab at her.

She was relieved when the night as coming to an end. She counted out the day's tips. She got the money from the cash register for the credit tips. She looked around, making sure none of her other co-workers were paying attention and quickly swiped some cash. Lianna slipped the money into her back pocket and closing the register back.

She moved to the backroom, making idle chitchat with one of the cooks as she moved to the back computer to clock out for the night, taking her receipt, and slipping in her pocket. She pulled on her jacket and bid everyone goodnight and headed out for her journey home.

Lianna's feet ache as she left the diner after an almost 10-hour shift, her back ached, and she was so hungry. She just wanted to get home, eat her weight in a pint of ice cream, and soak in a hot steaming bubble bath.

She walked down, 8th and Main, turning down Charlotte street and crossing the road, cutting through the park like she did every night to get to the bus stop.

She was almost through it when she felt arms go around her neck, Lianna let out a scream. A gloved hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her sounds, she struggled to break free, her eyes widened as something sharp pricked her neck.

Laurel injected the sedative into Lianna's neck. She wrapped her arms just above her breast as she went slack in her arms, Laurel dragged her backward into a back alley where Laurel knew the traffic cameras couldn't see her and where she parked her car.

She quickly got Lianna into the back seat. Looking in on her, she reached a hand out, and stroke her fingers through Lianna's hair, eyes glinting dangerously, she murmured.

"You really should watch who you make an enemy of, Lianna."


	4. Chapter 4

Lianna's eyes fluttered open slowly, her surroundings were unfamiliar, beige colored walls surrounded her, the paint peeling off and in a few spots the plaster was crumbling, the window was boarded up, the only light coming from above her was weak and flickering.

Where the hell was she?

She tried to think of what was the last thing she remembered.

She had worked a long shift at the diner when it was over, she started her walk for the bus she needed to get on to get home.

She had taken the route she always chose to get home. She had just cut through the park and was passing by the alley when -

Her stomach rolled as she remembered, someone, sneaking up behind her and jamming a needle into her neck, pulling her against them. She never saw their face before losing consciousness.

Oh, God, she was drugged and kidnapped.

Did they hurt her baby? Did the drug?

She instinctively tried to move her arms to wrap around her rounded stomach protectively, but her arm jerked back, she craned her neck, eyes widening at the sight of her arms raised above her head tied to the bed with a thick rope, the roughness of the rope chafing the skin of her wrist.

She jerked her body, trying to get free but found her legs too were restrained. Her entire body was tied down to the bed.

Her jacket was gone, she was thankful her clothes had not been removed, but still panic seized her.

Heart pounding against her ribcage, her breathing labored with fear, her eyes scanned the room frantically for a way out. She needed to get free and run.

She had to get out of here for her. For her baby.

She pulled and yanked on her restraints as hard as she could, twisting her body any way she could. It was impossible.

Her skin burned where the rope rubbed against her skin, and she barely had any movement.

"Somebody! Help me! Help!" Lianna screamed, voice rising in volume. "Please!"

The door creaked as it was slowly pushed open and her head snapped to it, eyes widening as Laurel stepped into the room dressed in black leather.

Dressed as Black Siren, a woman who had been in the news more than once before just disappearing off the map.

"Oh my God," Lianna breathed. "You're Black Siren. How are you Black Siren when you're the Black Canary?"

Laurel smirked. "Is that really the questions you want to be asking while in your current predicament?"

Being reminded of her situation brought back her fear and panic. "Let me go!"

"Why would I do that?" Laurel shut the door behind her. "It would defeat my purpose for taking you in the first place."

Lianna shook her head, pulling on her restraints as Laurel stalked around the room, watching her like she was nothing more than prey. "You don' want to hurt me, Laurel."

Laurel stepped closer to the bed. "Don't I?"

"No, If you think me outing you with your work with Vigilantes, would ruin you, think about the fact that if I revealed to the world that you're Black Siren. What would that do to your life? And if you hurt a pregnant woman? Be smart, Laurel, think about what you're doing."

"Oh, I have thought about it," Laurel pulled out a knife and twirled it in her hands, and Lianna's eyes widened at the slight of the gleaming blade. "And believe it or not, I do know how to hide my tracks." She set the knife on the end table.

"You don't want to kill me," Lianna protested. "We were friends once."

"Not really good ones," Laurel smirked, stepping closer to the bed, delighting in Linda's fear. She was just getting started, and it was quite entertaining already. "Considering all our history."

"Look, I'll go away, and I won't bother you, and you'll never have to see or hear from me again," Lianna pleaded. "All you have to do is let me go."

"And what's to stop you from using the proof you claim to have or going to the police when I do that?" Laurel challenged.

"I won't. I give you my word. Please!" Lianna begged desperately.

"Your word?" Laurel gave a harsh laugh. "I don't care about your word. I care about the proof you have on me."

"Please, just tell me what you want, and I'll do it. I don't want you to hurt me." Lianna pleaded, shrinking back as Laurel drew closer.

"Give me the proof you have, and then none of this ever happened," Laurel stated.

"How do I know you're not lying!" Lianna cried. "Look at how far you're willing to go!"

"You're just going to have to take my word." Laurel countered snidely.

"If you were telling the truth you wouldn't have revealed it was you who kidnapped me. I could report you to the police if you let me go now. You're lying to me. As soon as I give you what you want, you're going to kill me to make sure I never talk." Lianna's voice shook with fear.

"There are worse things I can do to you than kill you," Laurel responded, jaw clenching. "And if you think you're not going to do what I want, you have no idea just how far I'm willing to take this or what I am willing to do to you."

Laurel took a seat beside her on the bed and Lianna shrunk back, trying to move away from her but her restraints kept her in place. "Laurel, please." she whimpered.

Laurel ignored her, reaching out she placed her hand over Lianna's round stomach, and Lianna shook in fear. "Don't touch me."

"You're not in any position to be telling me what to do." Laurel traced the curve of Lianna's stomach. "When I first saw you were pregnant. I was surprised. I don't know why I didn't notice sooner. When you walked into my office, you had this glow about you." The same glow her sister had back on her Earth when she was pregnant.

"When did you find out?" Lianna tried to ignore the feel of Laurel's hand on her stomach.

"When I started following you."

Lianna's eyes widened. "You were following me? For how long?" How could she not have noticed someone was watching her, following her everywhere she went, her every move?

"A week or so after you blackmailed me."

"And you still chose to kidnap me knowing I was pregnant?" Lianna asked in disbelief. How was it possible for Laurel to be that cold? That callous?

Honestly, it had given Laurel pause, but Lianna didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know that she had a soft spot for protecting pregnant women. "It certainly made things a whole lot more interesting." She responded with instead. "How far along are you?"

"7 months." Lianna's voice shook, hoping that Laurel wouldn't hurt a child, an innocent unborn life.

Laurel hummed, rubbing her hand in a circular motion over Lianna's hard, round stomach. Her eyes shot down when she felt a sharp kick against her palm, Lianna gasping at the feel of her child kicking so strongly. "A strong one, isn't it?" Laurel's lips formed a small, barely visible smile. "Do you know the sex?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise," Lianna answered, shivering at Laurel's touch, the baby kicking more in response to Laurel's hand caressing her stomach.

Laurel's eyes glinted as she cupped her stomach with both hands. "It will be a shame then, won't it? If something happened before you had a chance to meet your child and learn if you're having a boy or a sweet little girl."

Lianna's body went cold, fear consuming her. She wanted so bad to just give Laurel what she wanted if it meant keeping her child safe but what good would that do if Laurel just killed Lianna after she got what she wanted.

No matter what choice Lianna made. She lost. She was in a lose-lose situation.

If she did what Laurel wanted, both she and her child would die because there was no way Laurel was just going to let her go and risk her going to the cops.

If Lianna remained silent, Laurel would hurt her baby, but there was always the chance she was bluffing and would not harm an unborn child. At the very least, she would keep her alive.

"Please, I am begging you not to hurt my child!" Lianna pleaded close to tears.

"I love it when someone begs." Laurel smirked, "But what I would love it more if you would just tell me what I want to know."

"I can't tell you." Lianna shook her head, trying to keep her desperation at bay. "I won't give you what you want. I'm not stupid. My knowledge is the only weapon I have against you. It's my only leverage that is keeping you from killing me."

Laurel glared, ripping her hands from Lianna's stomach and gripped Lianna roughly by the jaw, leaning over her, eyes glinting with anger as frustration flowed through her. "You're not calling the shots here. I am. You will tell me what I want to know. It's just a matter of the time. I can make your stay here with me very pleasant or very difficult. Keep this up, and it will be the latter." Laurel dug her nails into Lianna's skin, watching as she grimaced from the light sting of pain.

Laurel released her and grabbed the knife from the end table, and Lianna froze.

"Relax, Lianna, we are just getting started," Laurel smirked, and Lianna fought off the urge to cry, blinking back frustrated tears and biting down on the inside of her cheek with a pathetic, desperate whimper that had her cringing.

Laurel took delight in the weak sound, Lianna may not be giving her what she wanted, but it was only a matter of time until she broke until then they were just going to have a little fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel unwrapped the box that she retrieved and walked back into the room. Lianna was still struggling against her binds fruitlessly.

"You should really try to calm down," Laurel advised, setting the box down on top of a round table. "I assume you want nothing bad to happen to your child. Too much stress can't be good for your baby."

"What do you care about my baby!" Lianna exclaimed in disbelief. "You're holding me hostage!"

"I'll be honest when I first realized you were pregnant. I was surprised. You hid your large belly so well. Tell me, were you ashamed to face me in your condition?"

"My condition?" Lianna glared.

"Pregnant, single, a failure to become a lawyer. While, I am successful, living the life you always wanted for yourself."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Lianna spat.

Laurel only chuckled, opening the box and pulling out a syringe and a clear liquid vial.

Lianna's eyes widened at the sight of the needle. "No."

"Relax, Lianna, this won't hurt a bit." Laurel filled the syringe.

"You can't drug me. It could harm my baby." Lianna protested, breathing increase as she started to panic.

"You should be more worried about yourself. Once injected, it's all over for you."

"No, Laurel, don't please!" her eyes filled with tears, expression full of fear, voice rising with panic. "Please, No, Laurel, no!"

Laurel smirked. "Begging isn't going to do you no good." She grabbed Lyanna by the jaw, forcing her head to the side and jammed the needle into her neck.

"No." Lianna cried out, whimpering as Laurel injected her.

Her heart pounded in her chest, right before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell unconscious.

Laurel smiled, brushing Lianna's hair back and placing her other hand over Lianna's stomach.

Now all she had to do was wait for the drug to kick in.

LINEBREAK

Lianna felt something sharp run along her stomach, and her eyes snapped open to see Laurel pressing a kitchen blade to her stomach.

"No," she shook her head frantically. "Please, I will do anything you want; just don't harm my child!

"It's a little too late for that," Laurel responded; however, she put the knife down, and Lianna felt such strong relief, but it was short-lived.

Laurel stepped back up next to her, unbuttoning the bottom half of her waitress blouse and pushing it up, exposing her large pregnant belly.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing?" Lianna stammered as Laurel's hand caressed her stomach.

Laurel's face lit up, feeling a hard kick against the palm of her hand. "That's a strong one there. That's a good thing, especially with what I'm about to do?"

"What are you about to do?" Lianna asked fearfully.

"Well, first, I'm going to turn your baby." Laurel smiled sweetly, her eyes glinting with malice.

Lianna jerked back, horrified. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to cause you pain," Laurel answered simply. "But, your pain won't stop there."

"What?" Lianna whimpered in fear. "What else could you possibly do to me?"

"Well, then I'm to cut out your baby? Perhaps sell it? Baby trafficking is huge in the Glades lately."

"No! You can't!" Lianna protested.

"On the contrary, I am going to do whatever her because I can." Laurel framed her stomach and pressed her hands firmly down against her skin and started to turn Lianna's child.

Lianna screamed as the baby shifted inside her. "Stop! Stop! Please, stop!"

Laurel pressed more against her stomach as Lianna's cries ranged loudly.

"I'll tell you what you want to know. Everything I have on you is in a safety deposit box at Starling National under my family's name."

"Now was that so hard," Laurel smirked, but her hands did not stop turning the baby from inside Lianna.

"Stop, I told you wanted to know!" she cried. "You said you would stop!"

Laurel smirked. "I lied."

Once Laurel turned the baby completely, Laurel reacher for her knife.

"Laurel, no, please!"

Laurel ignored her cries and slice into her stomach with precision cutting the bottom of her stomach, deep enough but careful not to cut the baby.

Blood poured from the room as Lianna screamed in pain.

Laurel set the knife aside and reached inside the wound with both hands making Lianna cry out in pure agony.

Lianna screamed, voice hoarse as she started to lose too much blood. The feeling of pain and terror as she could Laurel's hand inside her body.

Once Laurel had the baby in her grasp, she pulled it from Lianna's room covered in blood.

The baby let out a small cry, and Lianna's heart stuttered in her chest, she tried to lift her head to look at her baby, but she was too weak from the blood. "Laurel, please, let me hold my baby."

"No," Laurel smiled. "Remember the sound of your baby's cry because this will be the last time you ever hear it." She turned, walking away.

Lianna screamed after her as her babies grew further and further away. "Laurel, Please, No! I want my baby! Laurel! Laurel! LAUREL!"

* * *

Lianna's eyes snapped open abruptly, a scream ripped from her mouth, her clothes drenched in sweat, clinging to her skin. With a whimper, she tried to move her hands to her stomach, but she couldn't. Her hands were restrained; she was still tied to the bed.

She let a pathetic cry, leaning forward as far as she could. The sight of her pregnant belly had her crying out again. This time in relief.

Her baby was still safe in her womb, she and her baby were both alive and physically okay.

It had only been a nightmare, but it had felt so real.

Her nightmare had felt so real it was palpable. The relief that washed over her when she realized that was like a balm.

She took big deep calming breaths. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this. All she knew was that she had to keep her baby safe. At all cost.


End file.
